Happily Never After
by Isabella Jaymes
Summary: After the minister said those seven powerful words, the "I now pronounce you husband and wife", it was the start of Bella's nightmare, the beginning of her misery and unexplainable misfortune. What would happen if after all her sufferings she encounters a green eyed, bronze haired man? Will she be able to trust a man into her life again? ExB, All Human, Canon Pairings
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This would be my second Twific and I'm kind of excited about this one. For those who were able to read my first fic (I'm sure there are about four of you =D), I'm terribly sorry that I wasn't able to finish that one. I'm not taking that down (yet), because I do want to finish that one, maybe in the near future. I got the idea of this fic from The song Happily Never After, I really loved it and after listening to it for the hundredth time, I knew I have to make a story out of it. So, here's my second fic, and I hope that you guys will enjoy this. Thanks and love you lots!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine - surprise!- and so is Happily Never After. Stephenie Meyer and the Pussycat Dolls own everything, respectively.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Happiness filled the air and you can see the tears from everyone's eyes and their bright smiles. Today, the 3rd day of May, where the flowers were in full bloom and the birds were singing sweetly above, Isabella Swan - or Bella, as she would prefer - and Mike Newton are finally facing the altar and saying their vows. They had been dating for three years and they just can't wait for their forever as a married couple to begin. They are the perfect example of a happy pair. One could say that they are a match paired by heaven.

When Bella who looked simply stunning walked the aisle with her step-father, Phil, all eyes were on her. She was the most beautiful bride anyone had ever seen. Of course, she was blushing furiously but that only added to her charm. When Mike claimed her from Phil, she looked as if she finally found home after years of being lost. She was dazzling and even Mike himself was dashing.

After the traditional wedding ceremony and when the minister said those seven powerful words, the "I now pronounce you husband and wife", everyone clapped and the joy they felt for the new couple was something even words cannot explain.

That moment, everyone thought it would be the start of the new chapter of their fairytale story. But everyone was wrong.

That precise moment was the start of Bella's nightmare, the beginning of her misery and unexplainable misfortune.

That was the start of her Happily Never After.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Review!**

**xoxo**  
**Isabella Jaymes**


	2. Enough

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine and it will never be. Unless Stephenie Meyer would give it to me ;). Haha, I wish. This would be the last disclaimer I will post until the end of the story. Everything belongs to its rightful owners. Peace. =)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Enough**

**BPOV**

* * *

The shrilling sound of the alarm clock woke me up. I quickly punched it off afraid that _he _would wake up from the annoying sound. And based from experience, believe me, you don't want to see that. It's so horrible.

After I hastily brushed my teeth and splashed my face with cold water, I went to the kitchen and made breakfast for my husband. God, how I hate that man. I can't even believe that I married him.

I can't fathom how Mike became like that. After our first five months as a couple, he started to change. It wasn't really noticeable at first but as time pass by, it started to get worse. I first noticed the change when he arrived late one night and he was drunk. Really drunk, he told me to go get a glass of water and when I handed it to him a second late, he slapped me. And after he slapped me, he then poured the water at me. It all happened so quickly that I wasn't able to react from what he did. That night, I cried really hard. I slept on the guest room afraid of what Mike will do to me. I decided to just forget about what just happened considering that he was drunk. The following day, he was sober and I expected him to ask for an apology. But nothing came, I just assumed that he had no idea of what he did the night prior. And so I forgave him, I do that really easily.

But as the days passed, he seemed totally different. He was no longer the Mike that I fell in love with, the one that I married.

And now, two years later, I am still stuck in this hell I once called home. After I made him a delicious breakfast, since toast and coffee is not an option, I heard him go downstairs and to the kitchen. My heart was beating rapidly but that was something that I got used with. It seemed a normal reaction for me towards him now. Before, my heart would go crazy every time that I saw him because of _love,_ pure love. But now? It's because of hatred and hostility.

"Bella," he greeted me with the same cold voice.

"Mike. Breakfast's ready." I told him. This would be our day-to-day routine.

"I can see that. Go upstairs, I heard that little devil cry. Tell her next time if I will be waken up because of her cries, she'll pay a price for it." He said to me with a threat in his voice.

I gasped and controlled the tears that are about to flow. He really is a changed man. I never heard him threaten Madeline. Before you assume that Madeline is my daughter, let me clear this all up for you, she is my half-sister. After I got married, my mom told me that she was expecting. I was shocked but since my mom was still in her forties, I just congratulated her. And I really am happy for her.

But it all went down the drain when my mom and Phil got in a horrible car accident just a week after Madeline was born. That accident cost them their lives and by some miracle, Maddy survived it. And since I am her only living relative, they gave her to me.

At first, I was a bit reluctant to take her not because I don't want to but because of Mike. He really wasn't fond of children and I'm afraid of what he'll do to Maddy. But I just can't leave my sister there and so I took the risk and I made a promise with myself that I will never let Mike hurt her. I would do everything in my power to keep her safe. She is my life now, the only point of my existence.

"Mike, she's just a child. She's still two years old, she can't control her cries." I told him angrily. I don't care if he hits me, I'm beyond immune to the pain he causes me.

"Oh, you're talking back now, eh?" He said menacingly while caressing my cheek. I cringed at his touch. His hand then went to my throat and he clutched it so hard that I can't breathe any more. I was starting to see black spots when he finally removed his hands from my neck. "You know Bella, I don't care if she's still a child, I can do whatever I want to her because remember, you're in my house. I am the one who is in control here and you can't do anything about it."

I was trembling with fear, I knew Mike wasn't joking. It was then that I realized that I can't stay here any more. Mike hurting me is fine but Maddy? Hell to the no! I then went upstairs as fast as I could leaving Mike eating the breakfast I made. I then regretted not putting food poison in it.

When I arrived at Maddy's room, truth be told she was crying. I then took her in my arms and started to pat her back. After a couple of seconds, she recognized me and she abruptly stopped crying. The bond between me and Maddy is just like a mother-daughter kind of thing. Every time Mike hits me, one look at Maddy and I knew everything's gonna be all right..

I smiled as Maddy gave me the most beautiful smile. My resolve of leaving this damned house got even strong. I can't let Mike hurt this precious angel that I'm holding dearly. I placed Maddy in her crib and then I started to plan my escape.

* * *

**A/N: I want to give a quick shout out to the few people who noticed my story who reviewed, followed and favorited. You don't know how I was beaming when my email flooded with all the notifications. =) Thanks!**

**kerensparkle, KitKat04 and Benedict-Addict Holmes - Thanks for reviewing, I'm flattered. *blushes* **  
**TWILIGHTFORLIFE1221 and edwardsblushin'girl94 for favoriting. KitKat04, TWILIGHTFORLIFE1221, Benedict-Addict Holmes, detsinbaby and nic01**** for following. You guys are the best! **

**So what do you guys think? I would love to read a review from you, I don't care if its bad (though a good one will be more cool), I would really ****appreciate it. ;) Thanks.**

**xoxo**  
**Isabella Jaymes**


	3. The End Of It All

**A/N: To all those who reviewed, favorited and followed, thank you all so much! You guys are the best! Thank you (times a thousand ;D). Here's chapter 2. Have fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The End of It All**

**BPOV**

* * *

It was already five minutes past six and just five more minutes before the devil hits home. I had planned everything and mine and Maddy's bags were all packed. I was laughing as I placed the undercooked steak, overcooked potato and the slightly burned apple pie in the table. That has to be the most sumptuos meal I had cooked for the past two years. My dad would have been so proud.

My laughters were cut short when I heard his car pulled over at our three car garage. I looked at the clock- it was exactly six ten. When the door on the kitchen opened, I exhaled a big puff of air and then prepared myself for the climax of my marriage.

"Good evening, Mike. Dinner's ready." I told him too eagerly.

"What the hell is that smell!?" He yelled at me.

_Just wait until you see what's served for you._

"It's probably the food. Don't worry, it tastes good. I've tasted it earlier, just don't mind the smell." I said to him while I tried very hard not to laugh. This was the first time I've had fun in years.

He glared at me with the most deathliest glares he could muster and then he looked at the table. I swear his eyes nearly fell from his face.

He then came to me and he slapped me. I was expecting that, that was part of my brilliant plan. He then yelled something at me which I never cared to listen because I was preparing myself for another blow. Sure enough, after his rant, he pulled my hair really hard and then he pushed me on the wall. I was crumpled on the floor and he was about to kick me in the stomach when the door burst open. _Bingo!_ I would have shouted that if I wasn't too happy.

Standing in the kitchen door was my bestfriend, Jacob Black. I called him earlier and told him my plan.

_"Bells? Is this you?" Jacob said on the other line._

_"Yes, it's me Jake." I said, smiling. "I need you to help me "_

_"What? Why? Is something wrong?" He asked, his voice thick with concern. He never knew anything about Mike abusing me because had he known, he would have killed Mike the moment he knew._

_"It's Mike..." And then i told him everything. From the littlest slap to the punches in the stomach. I was crying by the time I finished telling him that. I heard him sniffle once too._

_"What do you want me to do Bells?" He said and I'm sure he was pacing back and forth in his small office and is surely clenching his fist._

_"I need you to arrest him. You have to caught him in the act, that way he won't be able to lie to you. He is really good at making people belive at what he says and do. " Just look at me. I really thought that he was the most kind, sweet, thoughtful and loving man ever..._

_"Okay, but caught him in the act? Like he has to hurt you more before we can actually throw him in prison?" _

_"Yes, that way the evidence will be strong against him. He won't win over us if you saw it happen before your eyes." _

_"I'm just gonna agree to this because I know that you know what you're doing. Don't worry Bells, by sunrise tomorrow, you won't even breath the same air he does."_

_And with that we continued weaving our plan, that I have to make Mike really mad at me that he has to beat me like crazy. After thirty minutes, Jake said he has to prepare his team and he ended the call. I placed the phone on the table and then I stood up and got Maddy who was playing with her big caterpillar toy on the floor. And for the first time, I knew that everything will be okay for both of us._

Thirty minutes later, we were at the police station with Mike handuffed and has this nasty looking cut in his face, courtesy of Jacob of course. And the fact that he was giving death glares didn't help him at all, he earned yet another cut near his eyes. I'm thankful that Jake's wife, Olive, offered to look over at Maddy for the night. She and Jake have been married for a year and they decided to wait for a little while to have their own kid.

"Okay Mrs. Newton, would you like to press charges?" Officer Smith asked me.

"Call me Bella, please. And no, I don't want to press charges." Jake choked on the coffee he was drinking.

"What the hell Bella?!" He yelled at me. "You don't want this piece of crap to rot in prison?" He asked me with shock in his voice.

"Just let me handle this Jake. I hope you understand." And after that, he sat at the chair near the door and kept his mouth shut. I felt bad for him because I knew he meant well for me. But after all, this is my life that I'm living, so the decisions should all be mine.

"Okay Bella, if you don't want to press charges, what actions do you think is necessary to be made?" Officer Smith asked me calmly.

Before I answered, I looked at Mike and his lawyer, who arrived earlier, "I want a divorce and I want it right away."

Mike looked shocked but he covered it easily. "Bella, babe please we can talk this out. We can work this out, I promise." The way he looked at me made me remember the Mike that I used to walk hand in hand with. He was suddenly the one that I knew years ago. But I knew better.

"No Mike, and we both know that that's not gonna happen. If you wanted our marriage to work, you should have did that long ago. And you should have thought of that when you started to hurt me." I told him truthfully.

"But Bella, give me another chance please?"

"No Mike. I gave you two long years for that but you just took it for granted."

"But-"

"You know what Newton, just shut up. She told you No a hundred times already. Are you deaf or are you just stupid?!" Jake cut him off, and I was glad that he did. Officer Smith told Jake to calm down and he did.

Mike kept his mouth shut after that and his lawyer took over.

"Okay Bella, I can guarantee you that the divorce you are asking for will be taken care of." Mr. Ateara, Mike's lawyer told me in a very professional tone. "Besides the divorce, what are your other wants?"

"Nothing, I'll just take everything that I own, and that's all. Mike can have the house, the resort, the company, I don't care. I just want out in all of this."

"Bella, that's not fair. You can have at least part of the company." Mike amended.

"No Mike, I don't want that. In fact, I don't want anything coming from you."

After an hour of negotiating and a lot of interjections from Mike, I shook hands with Mike and his lawyer. We had agreed that the divorce papers would be processed within this week without any delay.

"So Mike, I guess this is goodbye." I told him when we were already outside. I can't believe how quick things went, one minute he was torturing me and then the next I was being civil toward him and bidding him _Au revoir_.

"I really am sorry Bella. I'm sorry I broke my promise to never hurt you. It just happened so quickly and I didn't know what pushed me to take it out on you."

"Whatever Mike. Just promise me that if ever you'll get married again, never do that to her." I told him that and afterwards, I went to Jacob. He was patienly waiting for me outside his car. When he saw me coming towards him, he quickly opened his door and he started his car. He then went to open the door for me whish isn't really necessary but since he is known for being a gentleman, I just thanked him.

After a quiet ride with Jake, we arrived at his home. The front porch lights were on but it was silent. I was eager to hold Maddy again and I was tired. I want to rest so badly. Jake opened the door and we saw his wife asleep in the couch, probably waiting for him. I checked the clock and it was already 10, no wonder she fell asleep.

After Mike, placed the keys in the small table near the door, Olive woke up. She then smiled as she saw Jake and I.

"Hello Bella." She greeted me after she gave Jake a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hello Olive, where's Maddy?" I asked her after I gave her a hug.

"She's upstairs. She fell asleep earlier. She's so adorable!"

"Thanks, she really is adorable." I love it when people compliment Maddy.

"Bella, I guess it's time for you to rest, you sure had a lot happening in your life today." Jake said as he led me upstairs.

"Thank you so much for everything Jake. I don't know what to do if it weren't for you."

"It was no biggie Bells." He said then he kissed the top of my head. I bid him goodnight and then I went inside the room to see Maddy sleeping peacefully at the center of the big bed.

I quickly freshen up and then I layed beside Maddy, I kissed her forehead and before I knew it, I was out.

* * *

**A/N: I really don't know how divorce works so just bear with me. If what I wrote above is wrong, for this story's sake, lets just pretend that it's right. ;) And if all the things in this chapter went a bit too fast, please forgive me. I really had no idea how to make it end so that Bella will have a new life ahead of her, which includes someone whose name starts with E and ends with D. Sounds familiar? ;) Thanks for reading my little rant by the way. 3**

**p.s: See that little box down there? I think that is supposed to be where you would write a review or something like that. Wanna try it out? LOL **

**xoxo **

**Isabella Jaymes**


	4. Carts

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter took place three weeks after the events in the previous chappy. This would just be a short one, but it's better than nothing and I was sick so I wasn't really in a full mode to write long chapters. So I decide that this chapter would be on Edward's POV. I honestly don't know why =D, I guess I feel that he is a bit left out in this story, so enough about my rant, here's Chapter 3. Have fun ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Carts**

**EPOV**

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and thankfully, it was my day off at the hospital. This residency period sure is exhausting. My dad warned me about that and he did not exaggerate.

I went to the kitchen and made myself a breakfast. After I fried the last egg and ate the last of the bread, I decided to hit the supermarket. My kitchen looked as if no one lived there. The pantry and the cupboards are nearly empty. My fridge only has a couple of beer and besides that, nothing.

An hour later, I was driving towards the supermarket. I made myself a mental note on what to buy, which is basically everything. After my car was parked, I entered the supermarket. It wasn't that crowded yet, and I loved it. But I'm sure that within just a couple of hours, people would be coming here since it's a Saturday. After I grabbed a cart, I wheeled through the aisles.

Twenty minutes later, my cart was filled with everything that I need. I was about to go to the nearby cashier when a cart bumped into mine. It came from the other side so I didn't saw it coming.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" The woman whose cart bumped into mine apologized. I looked at her and my heart literally stopped beating for a second or two. Saying that she is beautiful would be the understatement of the century. She's not the drop-dead-gorgeous-super-model kind of beauty but she's exquisite. Her brown eyes looked tantalizing and her brown locks is the one you would want to run your fingers into the whole day. I know, I'm getting cheesy, right?

I snapped out of my daydreaming trance and focused on the woman apologizing in front of me. "Hey, it's okay. No damage done, so." I told her, I'm sure I was flirting. I gave her my lopsided grin which caused her to blush and then looked down.

I was meaning to look at her eyes but then my eyes landed on her cart. _Damn. _The cart was filled with diapers, milk, baby food; well, it literally screamed BABY all over it. As much as I like this woman, I am not that desperate enough to date a married woman.

"Okay, so I gotta go." I gave her a smile, a disappointed smile to be exact, and then went to the nearby cashier who was now entertaining an old woman with two carts and a basket. I looked at the other check-out counter and then decided to stay here. If this old woman had a lot of grocery shopping, the others looked like they were panic buying. Great, this would take longer that I wanted. If only I hadn't flirted a while ago, I would be driving home now. _Nice going Edward._

After a couple of minutes, I heard someone went in line after me. I checked to see who it was and yes, it was the mysterious, beautiful, _married mom._ I then heard her phone ring.

"Hey Rob." She answered on the other line. Rob, probably her husband.

Gosh, falling for a married woman and now eavesdropping? I should get medical help. Shame on me for calling myself a doctor.

"Madeline woke up already? I thought she was gonna be asleep for a little while... About fifteen more minutes." Then she laughed. It was like listening to bells, I know, I'm getting cheesy again.

"Okay, I'm gonna make it up to you later... Yup, just like last night." Then she laughed again. This time though, I think I'm about to throw up. God, what's wrong with me? Why the hell am I even listening to this? And the fact that I heard her say that to '_Rob_' was beyond excruciating. I'm so jealous to that Rob guy now.

"Tell Kristen that I'm gonna be forever grateful for what she did. Awww, I love you too, Rob. Yes, I was actually planning on buying on the way home. Okay honey, bye. See you later." Then after it, I heard her bag opened then closed.

After ten minutes, I was finally paying what I bought. I took one last glance at the woman behind me who was reading the back packet of the baby food. I resigned a sigh and then I finally went outside.

I put all the grocery at the back of my Volvo and then within a matter of minutes, I was taking the familiar drive towards my apartment.

* * *

**A/N: I love how I got Robert and Kristen involved in this story, I know that you have no idea what I just did to them but remember, patience is a virtue. I hope you are gifted with that one, LOL. No worries there, they will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**-If you're wondering how old they are, I did a quick estimate. Bella is about 25, Edward is 26 and Maddy is 2 and will be turning three in a couple of months. I honestly am not certain long you should study for you to become a doctor, let's just pretend that Edward is already in his residency. I know I'm so stupid right? I would have googled it but there's no internet connection for the moment. So yeah.. Oh, and before I forget, that little box down there wants your attention. I don't know why, you better write something in it for you to know why. LOL.**

**P.S: Reviewers will get a snippet from next chapter. ;)**

**xoxo**

**Isabella Jaymes**


	5. Cakes

**A/N: This chapter would just be the same with the previous one but this time, it's on Bella's POV. Rob and Kristen's identity will be revealed, and the past three weeks would be filled in, sort of. =) So that's much about it, here's Chapter 4! Enjoy and thanks for keeping up with my rant. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Cakes**

**BPOV**

* * *

It was a bright Saturday here in Phoenix. It was warm outside and I can't wait for Madeline and I to absorb all the Vitamin D in here. Being born in Forks, WA means growing up with the trees and snow around you. Then these past few years, I lived in Seattle, so all this brightness around me is kind of new. And I loved it. I welcomed all the new things that came into my life because I knew it means a new beginning, a fresh start.

After I signed the divorce papers I instantly knew that I had to start anew. Jacob and his wife helped me with everything and I would be eternally in debt to them. They supported me with all those crap and within just a matter of weeks, they were escorting me and Maddy at the airport. The moment I landed here in Florida, I immediately gave them a call.

_"Bella, what the hell is this?!" Jake yelled at me over the phone. I knew that he would react to it._

_"Well, hello too." I answered him sarcastically._

_"C'mon Bells, you know what I'm talking about."_

_"What are you talking about, Jake?" I played innocent and I knew he didn't believed me._

_"Cut all the crap in here Bells. What the hell is this envelope filled with cash doing in my guest room?!" He yelled at me again._

_"Can you please stop yelling Jake? Maddy would be awake in a matter of seconds if you keep on doing that!" I looked at the sleeping form of Maddy in her stroller._

_"Oh, sorry." He said a few octaves lower. "So, would you mind explaining?"_

_"Right, that's my payment for everything." I answered him sheepishly. _

_"Well, I think we have a misunderstanding, I don't remember asking for any payment around here Bella." Yep, he was angry._

_"Okay fine, treat that as my gift to you." I amended. I knew that Jake would never accept if I would give him any kind of payment because he would just say that I'm being ridiculous._

_"Well Bella. This gift is too much." _

_"Well, consider that as my gift to all your past and future birthdays and Olives'." _

_"Your impossible Bella."_

_"I know. So why don't you just thank me and get over it?" I have money lying around enough to support twenty families for the rest of their lives. My parents and Phil's money, properties and everything they owned eventually became mine the moment they passed away._

_"Tsk. Okay Bella. Thanks for the wad of cash you left in here." He said then laughed. I joined him quietly, still not risking the chance of Maddy waking up. _

_"Okay Jake, I gotta go. Bye." _

_"Bye Bells, love you. And thanks again. That's from me and Olive." He said sincerely._

_"You're welcome. Love you both." I answered then ended the call. _

I had found a beautiful apartment for me and Maddy. I was able to meet some of my neighbours, the one that I really loved was the family three doors down, Mr and Mrs Platt. They have three kids, Kristen, who was 15, Robert, 6 and Katherine, 10 months old. They are the sweetest kids ever. And their parents are also the most down to earth people I've ever met besides Jake and his wife.

I was just waiting for Maddy to wake so that we can go grocery shopping. While preparing for mine and Maddy's breakfast, I heard a soft knock on door. I opened it and saw Mrs Platt, or Carmen as she prefer.

"Good Morning, Bella." She greeted me with her full smile on.

"Good morning Carmen. What can I do for you? Do you need anything?" It was still seven in the morning, maybe she wanted coffee?

"Um... I actually do. My husband is on duty and something came up at work. And no one's gonna watch over the kids, Kristen can't watch over both her siblings and I wonder if I can leave them to you?" She asked me nervously.

"Of course." Forget grocery shopping.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! Oh, you don't have any plans have you? I hate ruining it."

"I was just going grocery but don't worry, it can wait."

"Thank you so much. I don't really know who to ask for help. I'll just call the kids." And after that she hurriedly went to their room. A few minutes later, a sleepy Rob and a shy Kristen went inside my room.

"Hey Kristen, do you want some pancakes?" I asked her as I placed the hot pancakes on the plate.

"Um.. Yes please." She answered me shyly. She went inside my kitchen, I saw Rob fell asleep in my couch.

"Your brother looks like he haven't slept in a few days." I told her while laughing, she was eating her pancakes and I gave her a glass of juice.

"He's just tired, we played video games until midnight last night." She said while smiling. No doubt she won.

A few minutes later her mom knocked again and gave Kristen her baby sister. After a few reminders, Carmen nearly ran out of my doorway. Yes, she really is in a hurry.

"Kristen, you can place Kathy in Maddy's room." With a quick okay, she went inside Maddy's room. When she went out, she came back to the kitchen.

"Thanks for doing this Bella. All of our neighbours are all so grumpy and mean. I'm glad that you moved in here." She was smiling at me and I returned the gesture. I really love this kid. She reminds me so much of the young me.

"You know I'm glad that I moved in here too. It's nice meeting people like you."

After ten minutes, we heard Rob walked in the kitchen. I greeted him good morning and he groggily answered me a quick 'moooorning.'

"Kristen, I want some cakeee." Rob whined to his sister after he was seated next to her.

"Rob, it's like 7:30 and you want some cake?" Kristen scolded him while I tried my best not to laugh.

"Yeah, just like the one mom bought last night, the one with the chocolate icing and mallows." I wonder what Rob's dream was about last night.

"C'mon Rob. Not now, there's no more cake and even if we tell mom to buy that one, she can't. She bought it all the way from that cake store from Tampa. And she's not gonna go there any time soon."

"Awww.. but I want some cake!" He was starting to cry and Kristen was doing all that she can to stop him. I helped but nothing happened.

"Okay, here's what we do, I go out to buy some cake but you have to promise me that you will not cry and you will not give your sister a hard time." I saw Kristen smile.

"But you will buy the cake, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Deal." Then he shook my hand and he went to the living room. Wow.

"Okay Kristen. I'm just gonna be quick."

"Oh, don't rush Bella. I know that Rob will stay put because of that cake. And Kathy will be up later so it's alright."

"Um.. can you watch over Maddy for a bit? If she wakes up, I already made her breakfast and she already knows your face so she wont have a fit." She agreed and then after I changed my clothes, I grabbed the grocery list that I made the night before. Luckily, it wasn't a long list.

"Kristen, I'll just be gone for like thirty minutes. Feel at home. Take care, okay? Bye."

"Okay, bye."

A couple of minutes later, I was driving towards the grocery store that I saw when we first move in here.

I arrived at the store five minutes later. Fortunately, there are still a few people. I grabbed a cart and then I wheeled through the diaper section...

After I bought all that I need, my phone rang. I was searching for it inside my bag, it happened so quickly then, the moment I saw my phone, my cart crashed into someone's cart.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized to the owner of the cart whom I stupidly bumped into.

Then I saw him.

Oh. My. God.

He is handsome? No, beyond handsome. He has the greenest eyes ever. And don't get me started with his unusual bronze hair. It was tousled and perfect. He look beautiful, wow, I can't even say any words that can describe him perfectly. Damn.

I don't want to look stupid so I apologized again since that is the only word that came into my mouth.

"Hey, it's okay. No damage done, so." Oh my gosh. Have you ever heard angels sing? His voice is like that. And the fact that I haven't heard angels even talk, make's me more sound pathetic. But then he gave me a smile that just melted me away. I blushed furiously, and dropped my head.

I saw him tilt his head to look at me and I also noticed his smiled started to fade. A couple of seconds later, I looked up.

"Okay, so I gotta go." Then he gave me a smile, but it wasn't the one that he flashed me earlier.

What the hell just happened? Right, stop dreaming Bella. He probably saw that you're not interesting and beautiful. Everything that he obviously is; interesting, beautiful, perfect...

I saw him go to the counter with the old woman I saw earlier. I shook my head and went to find other counter. After I looked at each counter, I sighed. Are the people in this place expecting doomsday? Nearly all of them have two carts each. Did I miss the announcement of the end of the world? I don't think so.

I went back to the lane with the hot man and luckily, no one was in line after him. And so that's what I did, I went in line after him.

A couple of minutes later, my phone rang again. Ugh. I forgot to check who it was earlier. But hey, who can blame me?

I quickly took the phone out of my bag and after seeing the caller id, I answered it.

_"Hey, Bella! It's Rob!"_

"Hey Rob." I answered while smiling.

_"Kristen told me to call you. Maddy woke up like five minutes ago."_

"Madeline woke up already? I thought she's gonna be asleep for a little while.

_"Don't worry, Kristen handled it. She isn't crying now. Any way how long will you be gone?"_

" About fifteen more minutes."

_"Okay, but don't forget my cakee! You promised me you'll just be gone for a while bit it's been like twenty minutes, my tummy wants some cake now."_

I laughed as I heard him whine. This kid is really obsessed with cakes.

_"_Okay, I'm gonna make it up to you later. _"_

_"Yeeess! And don't forget the cake okay? You know what it is, right?"_

He sounded nervous after that. Of course I know. Didn't he just described it earlier?

"Yup, just like last night." I heard Kristen in the background telling him that she told me everything about the cake. He literally sighed in relief. Damn, this kid is good.

_"Hey, Kristen changed Maddy's diaper. It's gross."_ He gagged and I laughed. I'm positive Kristen was laughing somewhere.

"Tell Kristen that I'm gonna be forever grateful for what she did."

_"Okay, bye. Hey Bella, I love you. And thanks for the cake ... um... can you also buy ice cream?" _He asked me quietly.

_"_Awww, I love you too, Rob. Yes, I was actually planning on buying on the way home. "

_"Thanks Bella! Bye!"_

"Okay honey, bye. See you later."

Then the call ended. I can't help but smile, Rob is a unique kid. I love him like crazy. After it, I returned my phone back to my bag.

It was ten minutes later when the man before me paid for all he bought. I sighed, he is now leaving and I don't even know his name. I _am _pathetic. That's confirmed. Instead of thinking about him which really makes my heart beat faster, I just grabbed the baby food and read its nutritional content.

Five minutes after he left, I was also leaving the now historical grocery store. After all the grocery was at the back of my car, I drove to the nearby pastry shop.

I bought the cake that is nearest to the one Rob described, it was chocolate with icing, mallows and sprinkles. Everything is chocolate and I'm 100% sure he would be the most hyper kid in the world today. I have to make sure that he would just eat like two slices. I also bought vanilla, strawberry and two other flavours of ice cream. Rob would be over the moon when he will see this.

Exactly six minutes later, I was parking my car in the allotted parking space in the apartment. I grabbed the groceries first then went up to my room. Rob opened the door for me and when he saw me with no cakes and ice cream his eyes started to water. I quickly placed the groceries on the floor and told him to come with me downstairs. He obliged and we both went downstairs and back to my car. I opened the door and when he saw the pastry box, he throw himself at me and kissed me on the cheek. We went back up, Rob holding the box and me bringing the ice creams. On the way, he kept on talking about Kristen's favourite ice cream which is vanilla and how she will totally love me even more because I bought one for her.

It's like I'm bribing these kids to love me. Gosh.

Kristen opened the door for us and ten minutes later, Rob, Kristen, Maddy and I are eating the cake. Kathy was drinking her milk silently in the corner. We were watching cartoons and when Rob was starting to get hyper, Kristen stopped him from eating the cake. Miraculously, he obeyed.

"Kristen! MOM'S HERE! HOOOORAAYYY!"

"Hey Carmen!" I greeted her.

"Hello Bella. Thanks for doing this. Um.. what happened to Robert?" She asked as I ushered her in.

"Oh, he ate chocolate." I hope she won't be mad.

"That kid and his obsession." She said while smiling. "Oh my gosh, did you bought that cake?" She pointed at the table with the cake, or what's left of it.

"Yeah, I did. I swear I was just gone for a while and Kristen handled it really well."

"No, that's not what I meant. You bought the cake? How much do I owe you?" She started to open her bag.

"Oh, nothing! And I enjoyed the cake as well. It's my treat to the kids, they are just so adorable."

"Thanks."

An hour later, it was just me and a fresh Maddy in my apartment. I taught her colors and numbers and all those little things. For a two year old, Maddy is a bright kid. She is a fast learner and she responds to everything that I teach her.

We spent the rest of the day in the house, Maddy slept at around eight. After I tucked her in, I watched a couple of TV shows. Credits were rolling for the Halloween special of Pretty Little Liars when I finally called it a night.

**A/N: This chapter is just a fluffy one. If you want some love between B and E, well you have to wait for a liiiitle bit. So what do you guys think? Any questions? Just put it all in the box, =).**

**P.S. Hey, you want some cake? ;)**

**xoxo**

**Isabella Jaymes**


	6. Stupidity and Invitations

**A/N: Smile! =) So this would be another Edward's POV. You like that, don't you? Well, you're welcome. =)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Stupidity and Invitations**

**EPOV**

* * *

I took a glance at my wristwatch for the hundredth time today; five minutes after eight. Just an hour and forty-five minutes more before I can finally go home. I have been on duty for almost thirty-two hours. My shift started Sunday morning and today is Monday and tomorrow would be Tuesday. Genius right? To say that I am tired would be the understatement of the decade. I was about to take a power nap when I heard a certain Dr. Edward Cullen being paged. They have to add my first name as to not confuse me with my father considering that he is also working here.

I sighed and then went to the Emergency Room. When I arrived at the ER, I was taken aback. The patient was sitting on the gurney talking to the nurse but I did not see her face. She was facing the wall opposite the door I came in so I only saw her hair. It was brown, just like the woman I saw at the grocery Saturday morning. And her petite form made me think if it could be the same woman I saw.

I was smiling as I went to her but then my smile quickly faded when an another man enter the room. He is definitely good-looking and he went to sit at the chair beside the mysterious woman. He held her hand and then kissed it chastely. I was burning with curiosity as I continued walking.

"Dr. Cullen." The nurse approached me as she gave me the chart. Í smiled at her and then she informed me about the patient.

When I finally saw the patient, I almost laughed at my stupidity. It was definitely not the woman at the grocery. Sure she's good looking but she would look average if compared to the mysterious woman at the store.

I checked everything and then she went to the laboratory. After all the necessary examinations, we found nothing wrong at her except that she is pregnant. I can see the happiness show in her husband eyes. I knew that they are married because of the ring in their fingers. Then it hit me.

_How could I be so stupid? _

After the happy couple went home, I was left alone at the office I shared with Dr. Lee. He is also doing his residency but lucky him, he only have like two months to suffer before he can finally take a deep breath.

I literally smacked my forehead at my stupidity. Why didn't I checked the left hand of the woman at the grocery? I just assumed that she's married because of what I saw in her cart? _Damn. _She could probably be grocery shopping for her niece. Or her neighbour But then I remembered the phone call. She did say 'I Love You' but she could say those words to someone, her brother or whoever that _Rob_ is.

After a couple of minutes of deep thinking, reality dawned on me.

_Why the hell am I so affected? _

Sure she's beautiful and her brown eyes are probably the most interesting eyes I had ever seen, but so what? I had seen a lot of pretty girls but what made her so different? What is in her that have me thinking about her right here, right now?

Before I even finished the questions in my mind I already knew the answers. She is different because there is something in her that interested me. Her eyes look like they are hiding something. Some secrets that I would like to uncover.

After like ten minutes, my shift was finally over. I was preparing to leave when I heard someone knock. I opened the door and saw my uncle. He was my mother's older brother and they look like they are twins.

"Uncle." I told him to come inside but he said that he will be quick.

"Don't bother, I just came here to invite you. Carmen and I are going to celebrate our 17th wedding anniversary and I would like you to come. It would be tomorrow and Carmen would love it if you would come. It has been so long since she saw you and the kids missed you."

"Let me check my schedule first." After I checked it, I saw that I am free that day. "Sure, I would love to come. What about dad and mom? Would they come too?"

"No, your parents can't make it. I asked Carlisle last night and he said he can't. His going to a convention and Esme is coming with him."

"Oh, that's just rotten timing. And Alice is at Paris with Jazz and Emmett is somewhere with Rose. They are all on vacation. Why can't I have that luxury?" I said referring to my siblings, Alice and Emmett.

"I know that feeling, you are always on call. I despise that. But don't worry,after all your suffering, it would be all worth it"

"I know."

"Okay, so I'm expecting you to come tomorrow, alright? " He concluded when we both heard him being paged.

"Sure, I'll bring the wine." I said while smiling.

"Good thinking. Okay, I gotta go. Bye."

* * *

It was dark when I woke up. After Uncle Eleazar invited me, I did a quick work at the hospital, I finished all the necessary paper works and after it, I drove home. I showered and ate my late breakfast or my early lunch or whatever you call it. Then I collapsed on my bed.

I checked my digital clock beside the bed, it was now eight. Since I'm not sleepy any more, I watched some TV show and then ordered for my dinner. While waiting, I decided to call mom. She picked up after two rings.

"Hello mom."

_"Hello Edward. Are you okay? You sounded so tired. Your father said that when he sees you at the hospital, you're always busy."_

"I'm okay mom. Just exhausted, anyway, Uncle Eleazar invited me for dinner tomorrow."

_"I know, he called me. It's so sad that we have to be away tomorrow. Just tell them my congratulations."_

"Sure, so how are you and dad?"

_"We're fine, sweetie. I should be the one asking you that. How are _you_? "_

"I'm fine mom. But this residency is killing me."

_"I know. You're father said that to me ages ago." _She said while laughing_. "But don't worry, it will be all fine after that."_

"Yeah, I'm expecting that. I don't think I can handle living in the hospital any more. It's so exhausting, but it's all worth it when my patients are fine."

_"You're just like your dad. Your wife will be so lucky to have you."_

"Not really, Alice said before that I'm the worst person to live with." I laughed while remembering the past. Alice and I are arguing about something and she said the I am so grumpy. And that is true, just don't mess with my patience and I will never be like that.

_"But whoever she is will be able to accept all your flaws and imperfections." _Mom said in a different tone. I know that she is waiting and waiting _and_ waiting for me to find the _one_ for me. I never brought a girl home and she would be ecstatic if ever I would.

"Yeah right. Okay mom, I gotta go. My dinner's here."

_"Okay, bye baby. We love you." _

I ended the call and then went to pay for my dinner. I ate my noodles quietly while my mom's words circled my mind. '_But whoever she is will be able to accept all your flaws and imperfections_.'

Will she really? I mean, Alice was not kidding when she said I'm the worst person to live with. I _am_ grumpy and sometimes when I don't get what I want, I get angry. But will I be able to control my anger towards _her?_

While thinking this, I can't deny that the girl inside my mind is the one whose been haunting me ever since I went grocery shopping last Saturday.

* * *

**A/N:Someone unfollowed my story. ;( Anyways, what do you guys think? Review!**

**Next update will be tomorrow. =)**


	7. Gween Woleepop

**A/N: Tonight is the premier of Breaking Dawn! Are you guys excited? Me too! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Gween Woleepop**

**BPOV**

* * *

"Maddy, what is better, this or this?" I asked Madeline who was sitting impatiently on her stroller. She kept on fidgeting and pointing to the candy store outside. I swear Rob had infected her of his sugar madness.

"I wanna woleepoppp!" She screamed at me and then started to remove her buckles.

"Don't even think about it Madeline. I'll just pay for this and then we'll buy everything in that store." I answered her and she was beaming. Did she just really understand that?

"'Kay. Thanks Bell." She smiled at me sweetly.

"Okay, c'mon." We paid for the personalized vase which would be my gift to my lovely neighbors. Carmen invited me for dinner tomorrow evening. It's their wedding anniversary and when she asked me if I could come, I gladly said 'Yes.' It's not like I have something better to do and the fact that she invited me means a lot. The family only knew me for like three weeks and their so wonderful to me. They are so kind and really welcoming.

When Maddy and I went to the gift wrapping section, I started to choose the color of the gift wrapper when Maddy interrupted me.

"No Bell, gweeen!" She said then pointed to the green wrap on the other side.

"You like that?" Of course she does, it's her favorite color.

"Yupp!"

"Okay." I told the woman to use the _gween_ instead of the silver one. After she placed the cute bow on top, we went out and went to the candy store.

"Bell, me want the gummy bear and woleepop." She told me and then grabbed a few candy bars at the counter. After ten minutes of this and that, we paid for everything and before I even had the chance to place Maddy in her car seat, she was licking her _gween woleepop._ That kid sure is infectious.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter would all be about the dinner. A man with **_**gween**_** eyes will be there and if I feel like writing it, I'll put Bella in there too. LOL, just kidding. They **_**will**_** meet and they **_**will**_** get to know each other. So what do you guys think? Reviewers would get a hug from me and Emmett. IDK why I just wrote that... OKAY! Write on the box and you'll get a snippet from the next chappy.**

**Take care guys!**

**xoxo**

**Isabella Jaymes**


	8. Neighbor

**A/N: This is it guys, the long wait is over! Edward and Bella will meet (again) but this time, no carts are involved in the process. =) I hope you have fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Neighbor**

**EPOV**

* * *

"Alice, you're a thousand miles away from me and yet it feels like you're standing next to me." My sister, Alice called me telling me to wear this and to avoid that and whatever crap she kept on fussing over the phone.

_"Amazing, right?!" _Her squeals made me want to throw my phone away.

"No it's not. It's creepy, annoying and really unnecessary. I can pick something to wear for myself, Alice."

_"I know but my choice is much better."_

"You know what, I'm hanging up right now. Bye, Alice."

_"Wait! Wear a light green top and-" _Before she could say anything, I ended our call. I know she'll be mad but she'll get over it. It won't be the end of the world for her if she wasn't able to give me an advice about my _clothing._ I'm just going to a wedding anniversary, it's not like my uncle won't let me in because I'm not wearing the proper dress code.

After a couple of minutes I was dressed and ready to go. I grabbed my car keys, the wine and the gift I bought earlier. I gave my uncle a call and told him I'm on the way.

Ten minutes later, I was parking on the lot next to a black Lexus. I went out of my car and then enter the building.

"Hold it!" I heard someone yell just as the elevator doors were about to close. I was able to stop it and the teen aged girl entered the elevator, short of breath.

"Thanks." She said to me and then typed something in her phone.

"No problem."

The elevator ride was quick and before I know it, I was knocking on the door which I haven't seen for quite a while.

"Hello Edward, I'm glad you made it!" Aunt Carmen greeted me after she opened the door for me.

"Me too, it's been so long since I've seen you! Oh, congratulations by the way." I told her while handing her my gift. It was a simple frame that held the couple's picture along with a _C&E 17 _ written in the bottom.

"Thank you. Just feel at home, I'll just go back to the kitchen to finish something."

"Where's everybody?" I asked her while sitting in the comfortable leather couch. It _is _their anniversary and I just noticed that she was the only one in this apartment.

"Oh, it's a long story but my neighbor kind of got in an accident and so Eleazar is treating her now. Robert and Kristen said it was nothing serious. They are pretty close to Bella, it's like she's their older sister."

"Oh. Okay, I'll just wait for them here."

"Okay. I think they will be back in a few minutes." She said and then went back to her cooking in the kitchen.

And truth be told, after five minutes, my uncle and cousin arrived relief clear in both their faces. When Robert saw me, he threw his arm to me and he gleefully hugged me.

"Edward! You're here!"

"Yup, you missed me?"

"Uh-huh!"

Aunt Carmen heard our little commotion and then she went back to the living room.

"Is Bella fine?" She asked with concern. This neighbor seemed pretty close to them, because when Aunt Carmen talks about her, she sounds like she's talking about her daughter.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just have a little cut in her head, nothing serious. But..." He trailed of which made me want to listen more. He sounds like he just found out something. It got me curious.

"But what?" Aunt Carmen asked with the same curiosity as mine.

"Mom, I'll go back at Bella's. I want to play with Maddy." Rob said and without waiting for a reply, he ran back outside.

"I think you might want to sit down." He said and when Aunt Carmen was sitting opposite to him, he continued talking.

"When I was treating her wound, Kristen was talking with Maddy. Bella was out the whole time so she wasn't able to hear the conversation. Maddy said to Kristen that Bella used to have 'bad wounds' all the time before. Kristen asked her why but Maddy just said 'cause of Mike'. I asked her who Mike was and she just said he was bad.

"I haven't asked her another question because Bella started to wake up. Kristen told me that she will ask Bella about it. Carmen, have Bella told you about her past or where she came from?" My uncle asked his wife who was still processing everything he said.

"Not really, she just told me that she was from Seattle, and she's just starting over here."

"Okay, maybe she's not yet ready to tell us." He concluded.

"Probably," She stood up and then went back to the kitchen.

"So uncle, it seems you're pretty close to your neighbor." I told him after a comfortable silence.

"Oh yes, she's really kind and good. The kids love her, you'll meet her later, Carmen invited her too." The way he talked about her is just the same as his wife. They really do love this neighbor. I can't wait to see her.

We talked for a while, mostly about work. Half an hour later, Rob came back holding a toddler. She looks someone I knew, but I can't seem to remember who. After a couple of seconds, Kristen came and when she saw me, she also hugged me but not as enthusiastic as her brother.

My uncle excused himself and went to his wife to help her with something.

"Mom, Bella's coming in a few minutes. Maddy wants to say hi." I heard Kristen said to her mother. Her mother cooed the little girl and when the little girl saw me, she came running towards me. Rob followed her, afraid that she'll fall.

"Gween!" was all she said to me. I laughed and she continued saying gween.

"Hello Princess. What's your name?" I asked her as I placed her on my lap.

"Maddy. You?" Why does that name sounds so familiar?

"I'm Edward. Are you Bella's daughter?" I felt something as I said that name. Weird.

"No. Bell my sister." She answered me while looking at me. "Maddy like your eyes." She said and then she smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

"I like your eyes too." It's true, when I saw her eyes earlier, it reminded of someone but I can't seem to pinpoint who. I searched my mind for something but nothing really came. Her chocolate eyes bored into me and then it clicked, but before I can really think it through, someone knocked on the door.

* * *

**A/N: Holy Crap! Breaking Dawn Part 2 was epic! My gosh, I'm gonna watch it over and over and over again. So sad that it's the end of their story but hey, all good things must come to an end. I know, it's really sad. :( So, have you seen the movie? What do y'all think?**

**Review!**

**xoxo**

**Isabella Jaymes**


	9. Momma and Dadda

**AN: This is it (finally...) Bella and Edward will meet. This was actually supposed to be part of the previous chapter but I cut it instead and made it a whole new chapter. Okay, stop reading this now, proceed to the story. I'm rambling. Have fun. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Momma and Dadda**

**EPOV**

* * *

When Maddy heard the knock on the door, she wiggled out of me and ran towards it. But before I can stop her, Kristen beat me to it. She opened the door and smiled at the new visitor.

"Belllll!" Maddy yelled at the new visitor before throwing herself at her. There were a few giggles from both girls.

"Hello, Maddy. You miss me?" I heard the 'voice' ask the little girl.

"Nope." Then she ran to Rob who was walking out from his room.

They laughed again and then Kristen told her to come in.

"Thanks, where are your parents?" She was facing Kristen making me see only her back. Damn, suspense much?

"They're at the kitchen." She answered while pointing at her back.

"Okay, I'll just give them this." She showed the green box that she was holding. Green, maybe her little sister influenced that one.

They both went to the kitchen and I heard talking and 'thanks'.

"Edward, food's ready." Kristen informed me, I stood up and then padded to the kitchen.

My aunt went totally overboard with dinner. She cooked a lot though she invited only her neighbor and I. She can probably feed a hundred, well maybe I'm exaggerating about the number but you know what I mean.

"Bella, can you hand me the salad please?" My aunt said to Bella.

'Bella' got the salad from the kitchen counter and then when she turned around, I gasped. She heard me and when she looked at me, she blinked a couple of times. She nearly dropped the salad but luckily, my aunt caught it.

"It's you!" We both exclaimed at the same time. She blushed brightly which only added effect to her beauty.

"You two knew each other?" Kristen asked us with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Not really, I just saw him at the mall Saturday morning." She answered Kristen who was looking as if she might burst out of excitement. She's like my sister when she acts like this.

"Oooooh, that's why!" Kristen said as if realizing something. Bella blushed. Again.

I wonder what she meant by that.

Then the events on the grocery came back at me, but now I'm way informed. ..._Madeline woke up already... _Madeline is Maddy, her little sister._ ...I love you too, Rob ..._And the _Rob_ that I got jealous with, the one I thought that is her _husband_ is actually my 6 year old _cousin._ What a small world this is.

"So Bella, I assume that introductions are in order. Bella, meet Edward, his my nephew. Edward meet Bella, my neighbor." My aunt stated at the still-flushed Bella. She was also smiling brightly, just like her daughter. God, what's wrong with this people?

"Hey, nice to meet you, _again_." I told her and I shook her hand. If I am being totally honest, I wouldn't shake her hand, I'd kiss her cheek or her forehead or better yet, her luscious lips. But that action would freak everyone (even myself, but just a bit). So I played safe, y'know, keeping it cool and all.

"Hello, I'm Bella. It's also nice to meet you again." She said while smiling at me.

I didn't notice that I'm still holding her hand _and _looking at her before my uncle cleared his throat. Bella's cheeks went even red (if that's even possible) and then she let go of my hand. I smiled inwardly, she also loved holding my hand. *happy dance (mentally, of course)*

"Okay,you'll have a lot of time to get to know each other later. What about we take dinner first?" My aunt teased us lovingly.

"Of course." I answered her and she smiled at me knowingly.

Bella sat next to me since Kristen insisted that she want to sit with her brother. We had an awesome dinner, we talked and we laughed. The conversations were flowing easily, my aunt would say something funny about my uncle during their first years as a couple and my uncle would then tell us _his _side of the story and by the time he finished sharing, all of us nearly died laughing.

Dessert was served as we continued talking, but I noticed that when my uncle would say something about how amazing his 17 years of marriage with my aunt or when my aunt would comment about how lucky she is that she met my uncle and all that cheesy stuff, Bella's mind was somewhere. She looked... _sad?_ I don't know why but I knew that she was uncomfortable with that topic.

"Bella, are you okay?" My aunt asked Bella, she probably noticed what I had observed.

"What? Oh, Yeah. I'm fine." She's a really bad liar, she was able to convince no one. Her eyes gave her away. If earlier it looked sad, it now looked pained. I wanted to wrap my arms protectively around her. I hated watching her like this. Sure, I only met her twice today but there's just _something _inside of me, and I don't know what or why that causes it.

"C'mon Bella, you can do better than that." I told her. She bit her lower lip and she shook her head.

"it's nothing, really. I just remembered something." She answered and then sighed, to avoid the questioning eyes that were boring into her, she faced Maddy instead.

"Hey Maddy, do you want to play house?" Rob asked Maddy who was playing with Bella's hair. We were sitting in the living room and was enjoying a glass of wine. She looked at Rob then back at Bella. No words were exchanged, Maddy just looked at her sister and when Bella nodded, she squealed and then ran towards Rob.

"You're pretty close with your sister, aren't you?" I asked Bella while I sat next to her.

"Yes. She's my everything, she's the only one I got." She answered me while looking at Maddy lovingly. She cared and loved her sister like a mother would do to her children.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" Aunt Carmen asked Bella while placing her glass on the table.

"Not at all, my dad died when I was still a kid and my mom and my step-father died two years ago." Sadness was evident in Bella's voice.

"Oh, I'm really sorry dear." My aunt looked as guilty as ever for asking about Bella's parents.

"It's okay," she assured her. My aunt looked a bit relieved.

"I'm so proud of you for raising Maddy by yourself. She's really adorable."

"Thanks. But believe me, it was really hard but it's all worth it. Everything is worth it."

We were interrupted by Rob and Maddy who was running towards us.

"Hey Bella, you wanna join us?" Rob asked her playfully.

"Sure," she stood up and scooped Maddy in her arms. The little girl giggled as Bella tickled her sides. All of us can't help but also laugh, she's really infectious.

"You'll be the mother, Edward would be the father, and me, Kristen, Maddy and Kathy would be your children. And mom and dad would be the neighbor." Rob answered in a cool voice. Mother and Father? Really?

"Wow, Edward we have a _lot_ of children." She playfully punched my shoulder.

"I know right. How did that happen?" I asked her and when she blushed tomato red, I realized what I just said. _How did that happen? _I'm so screwed.

"Well probably the usual. C'mon _mom _and _ dad. _Let's start." Kristen said while smiling widely. The usual?

"Yay! I have dadda and momma!" Maddy yelled happily and then when she looked at me and Bella, she got confused.

"Bell, Edard my dadda? Soooo, not Mike anymore?" Bella gasped as soon as the name _Mike_ escaped from Maddy's mouth.

"Who's Mike?" Rob asked with the same curiosity as Maddy's. My aunt and uncle who was sitting cozily on the couch was also now interested in our conversation. All of us were watching Bella, she looked uncomfortable and hurt.

"Um... maybe we should start playing, Rob play with Maddy and Kristen put Kathy to sleep." She said in a rushed voice. Then she looked at me, pleadingly.

"Oh, yeah. Children, listen to your _mom._ We taught you to obey, right?" I told them, trying my best to make my voice sound firm. Rob just shrugged us off and he towed Maddy to their playroom. Kristen rolled her eyes but she also got Kathy and followed Rob.

"Thanks." Bella whispered at me. Those warm brown eyes looked at me gratefully.

"You're welcome. Now why don't we sit down?" I asked her as I led her back to the couch. When we were sitted comfortably, I asked her the same question Rob did. Bella looked at the three pair of eyes that were gazing at her. She sighed and before she answered, she took a much needed breath.

* * *

**AN: Hello guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated early, I was really busy with school. My next update would probably be next week but I can't be sure, exams are coming and I have to study real hard. ;) **

**So what do you think? Review!**

**xoxo**

**Isabella Jaymes**


	10. Questions

**Chapter 9**

**Questions**

**BPOV**

* * *

I never expected that I would see _him _again. I mean, what were the odds? I just bumped into him at the grocery, literally. I never thought that I would lay my eyes on him again, but I was proven wrong when I saw him standing casually infront of me inside Carmen's kitchen. He was also as dumbfounded as me when he saw me there.

That _him _was actually my neighbor's nephew. Small, small world.

I was enjoying the delicious Lemon Ricotta Cheesecake while listening to the conversations. I was really happy for the couple because it is clear that they love each other. 17 years had passed and they are still madly in love.

I was just married to Mike for two years and my life became a living hell, I couldn't imagine living with him for _17_ years. I' not even sure if I would still be alive today if I haven't decided to end my life with him once and for all. I didn't know what my facial expression was but Carmen noticed that I'm distant. I lied but Edward knew that I wasn't telling the truth, damn that man for being observant... and hot.

Then suddenly, Rob came running towards us asking me if I want to play with them, I gladly agreed, feeling safe with the kids. Carmen had already noticed my odd reaction earlier and so has Edward.

"Sure." I answered while I stood up and sccoped Maddy. I ticked her sides because it makes her laugh everytime I do and I love listening to her innocent giggles. I wasn't surprised when I heard them laugh along with Maddy because no one can be really immuned with her contagious laugh.

"You'll be the mother, Edward would be the father, and me, Kristen, Maddy and Kathy would be your children. And mom and dad would be the neighbor."

Mother and Father? Oookay.

"Wow, Edward we have a _lot_ of children." I joked while playfully punching Edward's shoulder. He smiled and I melted. Well, not literally of course.

"I know right. How did that happen?" He replied at me, still smiling. Then I realized what he said.

Huh?

My goodness. He said what?

Yup, do tell me Edward. How did that happen? Before I even knew it, my cheeks were flaming really hard. Y'know, that kind of blush that women would only achieve if they used all their NARS blush in one application. I probably looked like a clown. Damn blush.

"Well probably the usual. C'mon _mom _and _ dad. _Let's start." Kristen answered my rhetorical question whilst grinning.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS FAMILY?! First with Rob and his mother and father game, then Edward (I kind of like saying his name, it gives me the chills) and now Kristen with her quirky answer.

"Yay! I have dadda and momma!" My little sister yelled hapilly, thus momentarily breaking the awkwardness. Well, at least someone is happy with this crazy game. Maddy was beaming because of her new found momma and dadda but it was quickly replaced with confusion. She looked at me then at Edward then back at me.

"Bell, Edard my dadda? Soooo, not Mike anymore?" She asked me innocently while scratching her head. I gasped and my heart broke.

Can't a day pass without the interruption from my past?

"Who's Mike?" Thanks for asking Rob. This kind of conversation is the kind that I avoided. It's painful and it's something not worth remembering. And the fact that they are all looking at me makes this situation more unbearable.

"Um... maybe we should start playing, Rob play with Maddy and Kristen put Kathy to sleep." I said in a rushed voice after I was able to gather what's left of my composure. I knew that I can't do this alone. I looked pleadingly at Edward who was now standing beside me. He understood me immediately and he played his 'father' role.

"Thanks." I managed to choke out after the kids and Kristen were out of sight.

"You're welcome. Now why don't we sit down?" He ushered me to the couch opposite Carmen and Eleazar. I forgot about their presence earlier but now it's unmistakable. They were all looking at me, confusion was clear in their eyes.

I looked back up at those three questioning eyes, I sighed and then assured myself that I can do this. I would have left the moment I realized that they would be grilling me but I stayed. I also want them to know a piece of me.

Questions were in their eyes, questions that only I knew the answer. Answers that held painful memories.

I knew instantly that answers were going to be told and my past would be uncovered.

By the end of this night, they would all know who the real Bella is who lives three doors down from this apartment.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. School is killing me with all the exams and projects . So, I hope you like this chapter!** **Christmas break will be next week, so I'll try to update as fast as I can. But no promises there ;) Take care guys and Review!**

**xoxo, **

**Isabella Jaymes**


	11. Whirlwind

**Chapter 10**

**Whirlwind**

**BPOV**

* * *

"Before I start telling you my story, you should probably know by now that this isn't pleasant." I looked at their eyes for the millionth time this evening and all I saw was confusion. "I first saw Mike during my freshmen year in college. I was taking up Literature and he was into Business. He liked me and I liked him a lot. He was funny, spontaneous, caring and really kind. My friends warned me about guys like him, but hey, I was in love and I really didn't care about what my friends were telling me. For me, Mike was the _one_ for me. He is the one that I would marry and grow old with. He asked me out and a year later, we were the perfect couple in the school. Girls will look at me with envy because I had the love story that they wanted.

"My friends also started to like him because he was _so_ good towards them. They said that I was lucky because I have him. And my gosh, I was so in love with Mike that everything that he does is perfection to me. One smile, I agree to anything. One plea and I will do everything." I paused and took a second to reminisce those days. Someone should have hit my head and told me about the future. Someone should have warned me about the forthcoming events. But no, I was blind and was madly, yes in Love. Capital L-O-V-E.

I noticed that Edward was looking at me but not really at me. I know that his mind is away somewhere, deep in his own thoughts.

"When we graduated, he asked me to marry him," Carmen gasped and I saw the realization in her eyes. Smart woman. "Of course I said yes. I mean, who wouldn't? When your beau of three years kneels in front of you in a restaurant with the best ring from Tiffany's poised in front of you, could you have said no? I was happy and six months later, I was walking the aisle."

I wiped the tears that were sliding away. Carmen stood up and sat beside me. She comforted me and she too was crying. The men in front of us was definitely speechless.

"After five months of a blissful marriage, everything changed. It was like fate was playing with me. I was the happiest person alive and then suddenly I was the exact opposite. Mike started to change and it was really horrible. He was the caterpillar who turned into a vulture. He became abusive and selfish and bad. And on that same month, my mom and stepfather died in a car accident. Luckily, Maddy survived the collision. They gave me my sister and it was the worst timing, Mike's little slaps were morphing to punches and having Maddy was not what I wanted. I don't want him near my sister. That's when I decided to never have children with him. I don't want to have a child who'll later become his punching bag. Just thinking about it makes me sick. So, flash forward two years later, I left him. That's it. The end."

After I concluded my story, Carmen was a wreck beside me. She was crying real hard. Eleazar comforted her to no avail, he too looked sad upon hearing my story. And then there's Edward. The moment I said the word 'abusive' he looked ready to kill someone. Or probably just Mike. I don't know why he reacted like that. I know my story is a bad one but for him to be affected like that... A big question mark.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that you have to experience that." Carmen said after she was calmed down. "But, is that it? You just left him? No nothing?" She looked confused.

"Um, we should probably save that for next time. Look what I did to _your _night. I ruined it with my story, it was supposed to be all about celebration but here you are, red eyed and tear stained." Now I feel bad because they are supposed to be enjoying the night, not listening to my story.

"No Bella. I appreciate the fact that you shared a part of your life to us."

"Me too." I replied simply. "I should get going. It's late and Maddy's probably asleep." I said while standing up. I was tired and I just want to sleep.

"I should also leave now. I have to work early tomorrow." Edward said while glancing at his watch.

"Okay, thank you for coming. And Bella, you can leave Maddy for the night here." Carmen told me.

"That's so nice of you. Thanks, I'll get her tomorrow morning."

Carmen and Eleazar led Edward and I to the door. After a couple of bye's and good night's, I was walking the hallway with a silent Edward by my side.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" I turned to face him while stopping in front of my door.

"It was nice seeing you again." He said and flashed me that smile. Yes, _that_ smile.

"Me too. Small world right?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, good night." He said while placing his hands in his pocket.

"Bye, 'night." I opened my door and went inside.

I went to my room feeling dazed. As I slipped under my covers, I think everything that happened to me this evening. Meeting Edward again, spilling my past to him and my loving neighbours, and the almost awkward chat with Edward just outside my apartment.

What a whirlwind of a night this was.

* * *

**AN: Advance Merry Christmas everyone! I wish you all the best! Have a happy Christmas with the ones you love =)**

** Thanks for all those who reviewed, followed and Favorited my story. I really appreciate it. =)**

**So, what do you guys think? Review!**

**xoxo**

**Isabella Jaymes**


	12. Coffee

**Chapter 11**

**Coffee**

**EPOV**

* * *

I was just about to empty my fourth cup of coffee for the day when I have been paged. After throwing my nearly empty coffee in the bin, I proceeded to the ER for the hundredth time since my shift started today... or yesterday morning considering its already 2 AM. Its that early and I haven't slept. Not even a bit because when I would try to take a nap, I will be paged or I'm asked to do something. I'm starting to regret taking up Medicine. It sucks to be me. If I would have known, I'd rather make a coffee business or something like that because almost all my money goes into that stupid thing.

After another three long hours, my shift finally _finally_ came to an end. After signing the records of my patients, I was more than happy to go home.

I started my car and instead of going home directly, I stopped by the pastry shop just along the way. After I was parked, I went inside. I was welcomed by the scent of cinnamon and other good smelling stuff. I ordered a muffin and a cup of coffee. Yes, another coffee. As I was looking for a good table, the bell near the door rang; signalling for their second customer.

I sat near the window and started to read the newspaper I grabbed in the counter. I was reading the finance section when I heard a familiar voice called my name.

''Bella?"

"Hey. Good Morning." She said while smiling.

"Good Morning." I smiled back at her and she blinked once or twice. I didn't know why.

"Can I sit here? I don't like sitting alone." She asked me sheepishly, I said yes of course. Who would be able to say no to that kind of beauty.

"What are you doing here so early? It's like 5 in the morning." I inquired after checking my wristwatch.

"Oh, I kind of woke up real early and I can't sleep again. What about you?" She sipped her tea and looked at me.

"My shift just ended and I want to grab some food. My house doesn't have anything edible."

"Oh, so you're a doctor?" She asked me, surprised.

"Yeah. Why? What did you expect?" I asked her, grinning. She blushed crimson.

"Ummm... nothing actually." She was still blushing so I knew that she's lying. I didn't press because I know she wouldn't say it otherwise.

"What about you? Do you work somewhere?" I asked. I still don't know anything about her. Well, except for the fact that she's divorced.

"No, I'm still finding a job. We just got settled and its kind of hard with Maddy around. I don't have someone to watch over her."

"Oh, right. So, what did you took up in college?" I'm guessing literature or something related to that.

"English Literature." Yup, definitely right. "I love reading and writing stuff."

"That's cool. Maybe you can teach around here." I offered and she smiled instantly.

"I would love that, but I have to find someone to babysit Maddy. I can't bring her while I work."

"Yeah, that would be a problem. Hey, where is she anyways?"

"Maddy's over at your aunt's. It's like she lives there now." She laughed and I joined her.

Our laughters were cut short when her phone rang. She took it and when she looked at the caller ID, she frowned. I got curious.

"Hello?" She asked the other line hesitantly.

"Why do you have my number?" She was obviously furious.

"Okay, fine. Don't call me again. Bye, Mike."

Mike? Like Mike the ex-husband? Now that's someone I didn't expect. I remembered when Bella was telling us the story if her life and when I heard that she was abused before, I was instantly raging with anger towards that Mike person. I wanted to wring his neck for doing that to her.

"I'm sorry about that." She apologized after placing her phone at her bag.

"It's okay. Do you mind if I ask something?" I asked her tentatively. Her eyes were guarded but she nodded.

"How did you leave your ex-husband?" When she ended her story the other night, it was somewhat lacking. It's like reading a book with a sequel. And I want to know the continuation now.

"Oh, it's a really long story." She doesn't look like she don't want to share her story because it's awfully long. She simply don't want to share it to me.

"Well, I have time." I pressed. Please don't say no.

She pursed her lips and she looked at me directly in the eyes. I don't know what she saw there. Determination, maybe?

"Um... You sure?" She asked me tentatively after a minute or two.

"Yeah." I can't help but grin.

"Okay. Here it goes..."

* * *

**AN: **Dun dun dun. I'm so sorry I've been off the radar for like four hundred fifty-five years. LOL. School just made it totally impossible. I hope you're still there. Review about what you think. Take care.

PS: Reviewers will get a kiss from Edward. ;) If Bella will allow it, that is.

xoxo,

Isabella Jaymes


	13. Tea

**Hi! Are you guys still there? **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

**Tea**

* * *

_"Okay. Here it goes..."_

I cleared my throat and prepared myself. I never really liked the idea of refreshing this events from the dark period of my life but given the circumstance... It's not like I didn't have a choice. I knew I can say no to him but I don't want to. I also want him to know this part. Like, I just have to.

"Let me warn you again, if my revelation at your aunt's place is too much for you, this one is definitely not for you." I told him truthfully. My story was never for the faint hearted.

He looked at me for a second and then he nodded and said, "I think I can handle it but can _you? _ I mean, if it's too much for you, you can stop any minute. I will understand."

"Okay," I gave him a smile and he aslo smiled at me reassuringly. "Let's get this over with."

I closed my eyes for a second or two and then let the memories of that night flood in. When I was ready, I started narrating it to him.

"I was having this feeling that Mike," I can't help but sneer his name, "is going to start hurting Maddy and I would never _ever_ let him do that. So instead of waiting for the inevitable to come, I made my plan. And for once after two years, I felt alive. The plan was nowhere done but just the thought of me and Maddy walking out the door gave me adrenaline.

"I contacted my best friend and asked for his help. He agreed with me and before I knew it I was staging my escape. Mike always arrives at 6:10. And every time he comes home, he expects a nice dinner on the table and a dust-free house. But that night, I didn't care. I wasn't afraid of what he'll do to me because I know that that would be the last time his hand will ever made contact with my skin."

I stopped for a moment and took a sip of my now cold tea.

"And so, I didn't bother cleaning the house, I made a dinner that even I wouldn't dare eat. The house smelled like burnt steak. But for me, it was perfect. And just like I planned, Mike was enraged by my obvious stupidity. He slapped me, but I was prepared. It didn't even sting. Then the string of profanities followed and then after he pushed me to the wall and was about to kick me, Jacob arrived. With his back-up of police men, I knew that it was the end of it all."

Edward was speechless. The emotions on his face was of anger. Sadness. And anger. Yes, he was looking really mad.

"Oh, Mike's face was priceless. If I wasn't crumpled on the floor, I would have grabbed the camera and took a picture. After it, we went to the police station and settled everything. Before the night ended, Mike was out of my life."

"You know Bella, if that Mike was in this room, he would be running for his life. Literally." He told me after a second of silence. I laughed silently.

"Don't worry. Jacob pulled a number on him. I'm sure that his hand print would be etched on his face." Not kidding. He deserved it.

"You know Bella, you're a brave woman. You deserve to be loved, not to be treated like that. You deserve to be happy." He told me, sincerity evident in his voice.

Goddamnit. This man. He makes me fall in love with him with just his words. And don't get me started with his eyes. The way he looked at me is enough to make me melt. And his smile. Jesus Christ. Somebody stop him on what his doing to me.

"Thank you Edward."

"No Bella, thank _you._ I really appreciated that you shared that part of your life with me."

"Um...Bella? Can I ask you something?" He asked after a couple minutes of comfortable silence.

"Sure."

"Why did Mike called you?" He said the name with disgust. And I wasn't really shocked that he asked.

"Oh. I don't know. He said he have something to tell me. But who cares?"

We continued talking, getting to know the other more. After thirty minutes or so, we were ready to leave the cafe.

"Bye Bella. I was really glad to see you today." He said when we were standing outside. I was holding the key to my already unlocked car. He was saying goodbye and I wasn't really ready to see him go but I know that he was tired. I learned a little about him today but he learned a lot about me. I know, totally unfair.

"Me too Edward. It was nice talking to you." We were once again standing, saying nothing. Just like at my apartment door. It was starting to get awkward. He cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"You know Bella, I think we should trade numbers." He said after a second.

I know he was uncomfortable but was glad that he said that. "Why do you think should we do that?" I asked him teasingly.

I was enjoying this. He was at lost of words. If he was me, I'm sure that he would be blushing.

"Um... because," he took a deep breath and then looked at me straight in the eye. "Because I think that we shouldn't rely too much in coincidence. We always see each other without really meaning to. And I want to see you more, not just because of a mere stroke of luck." He said in earnest.

"I think so, too." I told him without breaking our eye contact. Green meets Brown.

I could have been lost in those orbs had he not looked down to pat his pockets to find his phone. I also opened my purse and grabbed my phone. I handed him my phone after he found his. I typed my number and he with his own. We were smiling as we handed back the phone.

"Okay Edward, I gotta go. Maddy would be awake minutes from now." It was already seven in the morning. We were inside for two hours and people are now starting to go inside the cafe to get their daily dose of caffeine. It was starting to crowd in the lot but we were lost in our own world.

Our own world? Where the hell did that came from? Ewww. Cheesy Bella. Right, time to go home.

"Okay, bye Bella." He said and then he leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I was still processing that when he was walking towards his car. Laughing silently.

Ooooooh. My.

I walked to my car in a daze. I'm sure I sat there for a good five minutes before I heard my phone's message tone. I looked at it and when I saw the screen, I was smiling. Really wide.

_Bye beautiful. Drive safe. -Edward_

I didn't reply. Simply because right in that moment, I was focusing on one task.

Driving safe.

* * *

**AN: Hey. Sooooo, I'm still alive.*wink* I'm terribly sorry for not updating in like two months? School was acting like a bitch and the exams. My goodness. But I'll have a couple of weeks before I have to face the wrath of college. I don't even want to think about it. I really hope that you guys are still there. For those who reviewed, thank you so much. And again, I'm sorry if I wasn't able to reply. But I really appreciate it, it makes me smile and feel extremely happy because I know that someone is at least reading this fic. I'm not sure when the next update will be posted but I will try my best not to make it longer than it already is. I'm gonna finish this fic come what may and I hope all of you would still be with me. I love all of you. And if you're even reading this AN, I love you more. ;)**

**Anyway, what do you think? Let me know by reviewing. Love it? Hate it? Tell me all bout it. Reviewers will get Edward's number. I know you want it. SO what are you waiting for? Seriously, stop reading this. Take care. ;)**

**xoxo**

**Isabella Jaymes**


	14. Tinker Bell

**Chapter 13**

**Tinker Bell**

**BPOV**

* * *

"Maddy, if you don't stop doing that, our cart will be filled with chocolates in no time." I warned Maddy as she was starting to grab the chocolate within her reach.

We were grocery shopping Friday afternoon and to say that her craziness for chocolates were done and over with would be the biggest lie I would have to commit.

"But Bell, Maddy loove chocleet." She pouted and I gave in. She probably knew that was my weakness.

"Fine, but you can only have little, okay?" I have a very bad feeling that my meaning of little and _her_ meaning of little are two different matters.

"Okay." She quickly replied. I sighed, wishing I'm wrong. Maddy and chocolates are never a good match. Just ask my carpet, my _white carpet. _Or better yet my walls which I just scrubbed before we went here.

Maddy was sitting contentedly on the cart holding her bar of Barbie chocolate while I continued checking my shopping list. I was about to get my favorite box of lasagna ,which was unfortunately, the last of the stock, when someone got it first.

"Oh, sorry." She said before putting the box into her own cart. The girl was tiny, her hair spiky and her smile, the brightest I've seen all day.

"It's okay." I replied. _I'll just get another brand then_. I thought to myself.

"Hey there, cutie pie." The girl cooed Maddy, who was now hiding in her hair.

"Oh Maddy, she said hi." I told Maddy who made no effort in moving. "I'm sorry, she's really just shy." I apologized to the girl who was still all smiles.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, um... you do cook right?" She said all of a sudden. There was now a new kind of smile playing on her pink lips.

"Yes, of course. Why?" This girl is definitely weird.

"Well, I'm making lasagna for my brother but, I kind of left the ingredients at home. And I don't know half of it. So, I was thinking that maybe you could help me a bit?" She asked uncertainly. I sighed in relief. She was smiling at me expectantly, waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, smiling at her.

"Thank you so much. I don't really know what to do and I don't want to go home just to get the list and then go back here. It's just so time consuming you know? And I won't even bother ask my brother because he'll just laugh at me." I have never heard someone talk that fast. I was in awe, actually.

"Um... okay. Let's get started." Was the only response I could muster. She smiled eagerly at me and at Maddy who was now looking at her like crazy.

After a couple of minutes of this and that, the girl – who introduced herself as Alice- was done with her shopping.

"Hey, thank you so much Bella. I really appreciate it. You're so kind for helping me out." She told me after we picked some spices she could use.

"It was no biggie, and besides you're good to talk to." Not that I talked a lot. She was really talkative and I was immensely surprised that I actually liked listening to her. I only talked when she asked me a question.

"Thanks. Hey, maybe we can grab coffee sometime? You know, my treat and maybe I can help you find a job? I really don't have anything to do. And I'm really bored easily." I may have mentioned that I was new here and that I don't have a lot of friends. And little Alice here is the epitome of friendly.

"Sure, that would be cool." I replied and then we exchanged numbers.

We talked for a little bit before we separated ways. She was on the way to the check out counter where as I need to finish my grocery. She looked guilty that she got to finish first but I told her that it was fine.

After a good ten minutes, I was on my way to my car.

"Bell, I like Aweece." Maddy told me after I strapped her in her car seat. "She like Twinkle Bell." She said then grinned. Maddy adores Tinker Bell, and Alice did look like one.

"I like her too. Yes, you're right, she's like the human version of Tinker Bell." She was all smiles when I started driving home.

* * *

**AN: An update, I know, shocking. Hey guys! How are you? This was really just a filler chapter and I miss Alice! I want to write her so badly and so I did! I'm sorry for not updating again for like a couple weeks? I'm not really sure. But I have a lot of reasons. (Long AN starts here *wink*) Okay. First. My birthday came up. I'm now 17! And then second, I was sick. On my birthday. And it sucked. It really did. :( I never expected to celebrate my birthday like that. But no worries, I'm all okay now. But another problem. I'm going back to school tomorrow because I just really have to. Being in college is like the worst thing, ever. And that means, less time for me to focus on this story because I have to study, like a lot. My course is such a bitch. BUT! Like I said before, I'm going to finish this one. I was already able to finish the next chapter and I'll post it next week, or maybe a couple days from now. **

**Anyways, guys, please review! I would really like to hear from you and your thoughts. I sometimes think that only three people reads this. Me, loving-this-twilight and Benedict-Addict Holmes . Seriously. I freaking love you guys!**

** So, tell me what you think. :) That's it for now, take care and I love you. **

**xoxo, **

**Isabella Jaymes**


	15. Lasagna

Hey there! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Lasagna**

**EPOV**

* * *

"Smells good, Alice!" I shouted at the kitchen since my sister was there. Actually cooking and not burning the whole place down.

To say that I was shocked that she called me this morning when I was on duty to say that she's having dinner at my place would be the understatement of the century. Then she said that she's making dinner. That made me believe that I'm dreaming and not working my ass off. Alice was not a good cook. That has been proven when she managed to put the pancake at our ceiling. True story. So, she has been kinda banned at the kitchen until now, but she said that she's learned a thing or two. And I don't smell something burning, so that means a good thing. For now.

"Told 'ya I know how to cook. That damn pancake was expired, that's why it acted all funny." She said then I laughed out loud.

"Yeah, tell that to mom." I went to the kitchen and was really proud of Alice. Not only did she manage to cook, she also cleaned all her mess. "Wow, you cooked and cleaned. Maybe you should travel to Paris all the time now. You learned a lot there." I teased her after she sliced some oregano.

"Shut up. But yeah, you're right, I learned a lot there." She replied, looking at her cook book instead of me.

"Hey, what brought this on, squirt? It's not like you miss me that much for you to come over at my place just to eat and talk about fashion." I was really curious as to where this was headed. Alice is just really weird sometimes.

"Nah, we'll talk later. Now, let me get my perfect lasagna. After you eat this, you'll forget your name." She said with a wink. I had to laugh at that.

"Oh, really? C'mon, I'm starving. I'll prepare the table." After I set the table up, Alice also finished the lasagna. I was really impressed now, the lasagna looked perfect.

"You do the honors. You eat first." Alice was so excited that she looks like she was bouncing up and down. I took the fork and took the first bite.

"Holy hell, Alice! What did you do!? This is so damn good!" I exclaimed after I downed my first couple bites.

"Not telling, let's just eat, shall we?" She winked again and I obliged happily.

A full stomach later and after we did all the dishes, we sat at the living room and catched up.

"Oh my God, Edward. You should really go to Paris, it was so beautiful. The Eiffel Tower looked just liked from those postcards. I can't believe I only went there once. I'm so booking mine and Jasper's flight again." She gushed excitedly at me after she took a sip at her glass.

"Yeah, if I can go AWOL, maybe I will." Lucky Alice she works at her own time being an interior designer.

"Oh, you'll find the right time. And besides, you have to have someone with you. Being all alone there is a waste of time. Bring a girl to share the moment with." She said almost cheesily. Yeah, sure. Maybe Bella would be available when that time comes. I felt myself smiling at the thought.

"Hey, I know that smile. You're thinking about something!" Alice noted. Jeez, this girl notices everything!

"You know what Alice, enough about me. Will you tell me now, what brought this on?" I asked her seriously. I mean, she can't just show up with it just being nothing. We're talking about Alice here!

"Um... we'll, when me and Jazz were in Europe, I found out something." She told me in a very different tone. And the fact that she was looking down and was fumbling with her bracelet did not escape my notice. She only does that when she's nervous. Which rarely happens.

"Alice, you can tell me anything. Just don't act weird on me, okay? It doesn't suit you being quiet and stuff."

"I know. It's just that I'm kinda nervous." She looked at me and then I knew what she needed. I quickly sat next to her and gave her a hug.

Growing up, I was a lot closer to Alice than to Emmett. I mean, Em was all about sports and pranks. He was pretty chaotic. But with Alice, when she's not playing dolls and house, she's really cool. And she loves to sing with me being her piano man.

"You know Edward. You know me really well." Exactly.

"Just tell me when you're ready." I gave her the most comforting smile that I could. She smiled back at me and then took a deep breath.

"Edward...I'm pregnant." What?

"Huh?" Slow processor, here.

"I told you already. And I'm not gonna repeat what I said."

"Oh my goodness!" Wait, what?

"Yeah," was all she said to me.

"You're pregnant? How the hell did that happen?" Okay, stupid question.

"Well, you know, Jasper and I..." She trailed off and then laughed silently.

"Ugh. You didn't really have to say that."

"Well, you shouldn't have said it." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Duh, rhetorical? Can we just drop that already? I mean, Alice! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why the freaking suspense?" For all I know, she could have just called me and said "hey! I'm preggo!", but no she really have to be theatrical.

"Well, I didn't know how you'd react." She answered me sheepishly.

"Wait, does mom and dad knows? Who knows besides me?" I asked though I know the answer to the first already.

"No and just you and Jazz."

"Okay, when do you plan on telling them? And how did Jasper cope with everything?" I have to congratulate him later.

"I don't know, maybe next week. It's mom's birthday so, I'll just tell them there. Jazz was great. He's super excited." She squealed.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm shocked Jasper didn't run for cover." She smacked my arm playfully.

"Yeah. He better not. Or else, I'm going to burn all his books about those bloody wars." She said while probably imagining Jasper's reaction if he'll find his books become nothing but ashes. He'll definitely go nuts. Next to Alice, his collection is his most prized possession.

"Hey, I better go. It's getting late." Alice said while standing up.

"Okay. Thanks for the dinner and hey, congrats on the baby. I'm happy for you Alice." I told her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Edward. I knew I was right on telling you tonight." She said and smiled.

"I'm glad you did and plus, I was able to taste your lasagna. It was really good. What did you put into it?" I asked her as she was heading outside. I gave her her coat and went with her outside.

"To be honest, I don't really know. This girl from the grocery just helped me with the ingredients. She added some spices I don't even recognize and told me how to use it." She replied honestly. And here I was, thinking how amazing she was with all the spices and the ingredients.

"Huh, maybe you should ask for more recipes from her then?" I said after she opened her car.

"I will. You know, I'm sure you'll hear from her a lot from now on. I'm planning on making her my friend. She's really kind. And I have her number." She winked at me for the hundredth time today.

"I'm sure she's kind. Now go home before it get's too late."

"I will, but don't you want her number? She's really pretty."

"Nah, I'm good. I kind of have my eyes on somebody now." I replied giving her a grin.

"Hey, totally unfair! Why didn't you told me!" She looked really upset that she didn't get any information from me. She and mom are like pushing me to settle down already.

"I'll tell you next time, okay? But for now, go home."

"Fine. Bye, Edward. Love you."

"Bye squirt. Take care."

I waved goodbye and after I saw her round the corner, I went back to my apartment, smiling as I remembered Bella and her beautiful eyes. I put my hands on my pockets when I felt my phone. An idea struck me and so, I grab it and started typing.

_Goodnight beautiful. Sleep tight. -E_

I hit send before realizing a little too late that she's probably asleep already. But a second later, my phone beeped.

_Goodnight too, handsome. ;) -B_

That totally made my day.

* * *

**AN: **An update! Yay! Hey guys, I know that I didn't post an update like what I said last chapter and I'm really sorry for that. I got super busy and I kinda forgot. Totally inexcusable. But, here it is. I'm not going to say when the next update will be because I'm sure I wont be able to do so considering that I have zero idea on what happens next. Let's just all hope a magic bunny appears out of nowhere and give me bright ideas. *winks*

Enough about that, how are you guys? I hope you have a good day or better yet a good life. I miss all of you! And, I almost forgot. Shout out to my awesome reader/reviewer who shocked me with all the reviews from her: _**FAIRY**_! Thanks for all the reviews, sweets. I really appreciate it. Too bad you don't have an account here, that way I could PM you. And to all those who reviewed, followed and favorited, I can't express how grateful I am.

JSL- I love you, babe. ;) See you tomorrow.

Now, what do you guys think? Love it or Love it? (No choice there buddy ;) ) Tell me by reviewing on the box below!

Til' next time. Take care.

xoxo

**Isabella Jaymes**


	16. Psychic

_AN: An update! See you below :) Enjoy. _

* * *

Chapter 15

Psychic

BPOV

* * *

The past few days went by without any incident.

I'm just kidding.

Those few days were spent either spending it with Maddy or texting with Edward. Yes, you heard me right, I'm texting with none other than Edward Cullen. I know I sound like an infatuated teenager but who can blame me? I find it hard to believe that a certain Greek god would even bother to look my way but here we are, texting like close friends.

Edward is so easy to talk to, he makes me laugh at his jokes and then melt at those sweet words. I realized that I like Edward and I have this feeling that the feeling is not one sided. But right now, I'm just enjoying the new friendship that I have.

Speaking of friendship, Edward was not the only one I managed to be acquainted with. Alice, the uber hyper girl from the grocery store felt that we would be best of friends until the end of time, how she knew it, I would never know. A few days later, I started to believe her. The other day, we had brunch at this small resto and we talked. A lot.

_Alice invited me for brunch at this newly opened French bistro. I agreed because I have no other things to do and I craved the company. Spending the entire day with Maddy can be maddening. Don't get me wrong, I love the little girl, I'll give everything she could possibly need and more but speaking to a toddler and an adult is a different matter. At least with Alice, we can talk other things than 'apple' and 'bees' and how the little caterpillar became the butterfly that went to the meadows. Luckily, Carmen was more than willing to babysit Maddy saying that I should go and make more friends._

_When I arrived at the bistro, Alice was already there waiting for me. The moment I saw her, I can already feel her positive aura and I can't help but smile at her. She waved and after I was seated, we ordered and just a couple of minutes later, we were enjoying the delicious food. My ravioli was to die for. _

"_So Bella, are you seeing someone?" Alice asked me after she took a bite of her food._

"_Um...not at the moment." Well, I can't really say that I'm seeing Edward because technically, I'm not. I'm just_ texting_ him, right? "And to be honest, I don' really care about that now. I gotta focus on Maddy for now."_

"_Oh, too bad. I want you to meet my brother one of these days. I think you and him would be a great pair." I almost choked on the wine I'd been sipping. _

"_Eh...I don't think so, Alice." I said with a certainty. It may be true that I'm not seeing someone but I want to see a certain someone. And it's not Alice's brother. _

"_We'll see." She replied with a grin that made me think Alice would actually force me to see her brother. _

_Fortunately, Alice changed the topic and we talked. From her job to her boyfriend and everything. After a couple of more hours, we were ready to go home._

_Alice said that we'll see each other soon. _

And with soon, I didn't realize that it would be _this_ sooner. So here I am, waiting for Alice at the mall. I brought Maddy with me because she likes Alice. She told me about her profound love for Alice when we were watching Tinker Bell.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's voice from behind me. I turned and saw her immediately. Alice may be short but she's tall. I know, that sounds stupid. Let me clear that up, remember the aura I spoke of earlier? Yep, the happy aura that she always radiates. Well, that aura makes her look tall. It added a couple of inches to her height.

"Hey Alice. Say hi to Auntie Alice Maddy."

"Hi Awntee Aweece." Maddy managed to greet her.

"Awwww. She's so cute!" I heard someone said beside Alice. How I never noticed her, I would never know. I may as well blind for not seeing her, she was probably one of the most beautiful person I've ever seen my entire life. She came in third after Edward. Maddy is the first, if ever you're curious.

"Oh, Bella I forgot to tell you! I brought Rose with me because she was so bored at her apartment and then I kinda want you guys to meet. Besides, you did talk about being new here and not having a lot of friends."

"Oh, it's okay. I'm Bella by the way." I told Rose and extended my hand at her. She stared at my hand for a second and I thought of withdrawing it but then she pulled me in a hug. I was a bit shocked at the action and Alice seemed to notice because she giggled at my reaction.

"Hi Bella, I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose. Alice told me a lot about you." She said and then smiled when she noticed Maddy in her stroller. "And you must be Maddy. You're so pretty."

"Thanks. Rose, this is Madeline. My little sister." We decided to continue the introduction at Starbucks and a couple of minutes later, we were sipping our frappuccinos while Maddy was eating her ice cream.

"So Bella, Alice told me you're single. We both think that your status needs to be altered." I knew that this would come up. Trust Alice to disregard what I said about relationships.

"Come on! We are not having this conversation." I think I whined but I'm not sure. My mind was occupied on how to tackle Alice later.

"But Bella, Alice is right. You and Eddie would be so good together. I can already imagine it. And believe me, Alice is always right. When it come to this psychic stuff, you should trust her." Rose told me and then Alice verified it.

She told me that she already knew Rose was meant for her other brother, Emmett. Rose was reluctant and disbelieving at first but then it happened. One day they were enemies the next day they were inseparable. And mind you, Alice was still thirteen during that time. She said her talent became more powerful as time went by.

"So, you should really give it a try." Rose convinced me after Alice finished her story.

"Well... okay." I was suppose to say no but they both looked at me with their please-just-do-this-for-us-once look and I can't say no. I know I'll regret this, I just know it.

"Thanks Bella!" Rose exclaimed but I hardly heard it because Alice squealed. Like a high school girl who saw her crush kind of squeal.

"This better go well Alice or else I will never believe any of you psychic ability anymore." I told her which she just shrugged off.

We continued talking and I really liked Rose. She's someone you won't approach at first glance because she looks mean. But deep inside, she's as beautiful as she is outside. She's kind and really protective of her family. Within that short time, Rose fell in love with Maddy. She even told me if she could bring her home. She looked great with a kid and I know that she will be a great mom someday.

It was after three when we decided to go home and also the exact time I received a text from Edward.

_Hey Bella, are you free tomorrow? - E_

I was smiling ear to ear because I know that his shift just ended and for him to remember me right away made me want to do a happy dance. I replied instantly.

_Hey Edward, yup I'm free as a bird tomorrow. :) -B_

I quickly sent the text just in time before Alice peeked on my phone. Luckily, she didn't see anything.

"Um, Bella. My brother is free tomorrow and I know you are too. So, what do you say about meeting him?" Alice asked me but when I said I have to do something important, she quickly stopped me before I even finished my sentence.

"No Bella, my brother rarely has a free time and think about it, if this don't work out which I don't think otherwise, don't you just want this to be over with? I swear I won't play matchmaker with you two if that ever happens."

"Fine. But I do have one problem. No one's going to watch over Maddy." There's no way I'm going to bring Maddy tomorrow. If Alice is weird in a good kind of way, I don't how weird his brother is going to be. You know, safety measures.

"That's not even a problem, Rose will watch over her. We'll drive with you today so we know where you live and tomorrow, Rose will come and get her. There, problem solved." Alice is Alice. I may know her for just short time but I learned that what she wants, she'll do everything to get it.

"Fine," was my smartest reply.

"You know Bella, you should really start to trust us with Maddy because we'll be together for a long time. Just wait and see." She winked at me and she laughed together with Rose.

I honestly can't wait to prove them wrong and see both of their faces when they will know that they failed at their attempt of matchmaking. I'm sure that it would be priceless.

Just they wait and see.

* * *

_AN: Hey sweeties! I missed you terribly! I'm sorry for the long delay but I did mention the last time that I don't know what's going to happen. *winks* I honestly don't have any idea about what to write this chapter and I was certainly sure I'll be going to update next year, but thanks a million to FAIRY. She reviewed about taking all the time I need and I swear it did a reverse psychology on me. So, thanks girl. *kisses* _

_So, what do you think? When will Bella meet Alice's brother? Hit the review button below and tell me all about it! And also I want to say thank you for those who favorited and followed and reviewed and everything. I treasure every single one of you. I totally mean that. I love you all guys and always be safe. _

_PS- I want to stay connected with you guys so if you have Kik, message me there. It's** dazzlemejay. **Kik you later! (LOL, i love that. ;))_

xoxo,

**Isabella Jaymes**


	17. Blind Date

Hi! See you below. * smile *

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Blind Date**

**EPOV**

* * *

I was driving home from work with the biggest grin possible. Bella just agreed to go out with me tomorrow and the second I received her text, I swear a plan just formulated in my mind about the things we should do for the next day.

When I arrived at my place, I quickly went to the shower to freshen up; I always prefer showering at home than at the hospital. I was just throwing the towel in the hamper when I heard my phone beeped.

_Edward? Are you mad? I'm really sorry. Please text me back, or call me. -B_

I didn't understand her message, why would I be mad? I scrolled the messages and saw texts from Bella. It turns out, while I was in the shower, she texted me. A lot.

I read her first message to understand what she meant about her latest text.

_Hey Edward. I'm so sorry but I won't be free tomorrow. Something came up, and I have to cancel. I'm really sorry. -B_

Say what?!

_Edward? You there? :| -B _Was her second message.

Her other three messages were the same, asking me if I was angry at her.

I wasn't angry. No, not really. Just disappointed. And a bit sad.

Before Bella dies from nervousness, I quickly replied her.

_Bella, chill. -E_

I was supposed to write longer but she texted me again so, that would do to stop her for at least a minute.

I composed a message again and this time, it's longer.

_Stop stressing yourself. I'm sorry if I didn't reply earlier, I was in the shower. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. And, we can always go out another time. Probably sooner than later if my schedule allows it. And, do you mind if ask what came up? You're not sick, aren't you? I hope you're okay. -E_

_Oh, thank God you're not mad. I'm not sick, thanks for the concern, tho. My friend is a force of nature. I just can't say no to her. -B_

_I understand. My sister is a force of nature herself. -E_

And speak of the devil.

_Alice._

_Edward. _

_Hey._

_Hey yourself._

_Alice, why'd you call?_

_I need you to do something._

_I can't. I'm busy._

_It's for tomorrow dumb-ass._

_Well, I'm busier tomorrow._

_No you're not. You have a day off tomorrow._

_And you know that because? Are you stalking me? _

_Stalking? Pssh, shut up. I just happen to know your schedule. _

_Still, I'm busy tomorrow._

_Will you stop lying? _

_I'm not. I'm mowing the lawn._

_Har har. You have Ben to mow the lawn._

_Ben died._

_Not funny. I saw him earlier._

_Probably his ghost._

_Damn it, Edward. _

_Fine, I'm not mowing the lawn. I'm walking my dog._

_You don't even have a dog. Will you just listen to me already?_

_Fine, this better be good. _

_I want you to meet someone tomorrow._

_See! That's the reason I don't like doing anything for you. _

_Why? What's wrong with that? It's not a date and besides, you're single._

_I'm not. _

_Oh really? Who are you dating? Your dog? Oh, wait. You don't have a dog. So that means, you don't have a girlfriend. _

_I told you, I'm seeing someone. _

_Whatever. Please Edward. The baby would be mad at you for not doing this for me._

_Oh, right. You are pregnant._

_Yup, and because of that and because you love me sooo much, you'll do this to me._

_I hate you._

_I know. That's why you're my favorite. _

_Should I even be happy about that? _

_You should be ecstatic. So, you going to meet up with her?_

_Don't get your hopes up._

_Too late, and besides, I already told my friend that you agreed to meet her._

_Isn't that too presumptuous of you?_

_Well, I always know that you'll agree. _

_Whatever. _

_I'll just text you the place. Bye Edward._

_Bye. I still hate you._

_* beep *_

Sometimes Alice can be a pain in the ass. Scratch that. Alice _is_ a pain the ass.

What a goddamn coincidence that Bella can't make it tomorrow. If I am crazy enough, I would have thought Alice planned all of this.

* HNE *

The sun was almost setting when I made my way to Montelucia Resort. I've always loved that place especially Centro Lounge. It's great for meeting new people. The only thing I know about this person I'm meeting is she's Alice's new friend. I don't even know her name, Alice didn't tell me, she said it would be a lot thrilling and fun if we would not know anything about the other.

Thrilling and fun my ass. This is totally nerve racking.

I parked my car at the lot around forty minutes past six. I entered the lounge and sat beside the bar. I chose the spot specifically because I can see someone entering but I can be hidden by other people getting some drinks.

A waitress arrived and I ordered a bottle of Heineken. I actually had to repeat my order because it was obvious that the waitress was busy twirling her hair and giggling. Trying to flirt, I assumed. Well, she certainly failed with flying colors.

A minute later, my green bottle was served. I was about to order a second one when I noticed someone enter.

She's beautiful. Her name proves it too.

_What the hell is Bella doing here? _She doesn't look like she was just in the area. No, she looked like she was here for someone. Like on a date.

Damn.

Maybe a night out with friends? Doubt it, I knew she was new in the area. And based on our previous conversations, she don't know anyone here, just my aunt, uncle and me.

She was busy looking for a vacant seat or _probably_ finding her date. I can't really tell. I prayed that a group of girls would wave at her just to comfort myself that she did _not_ just bail on me and go out with someone instead. That's just... _bad._

I think I saw her mutter something but then she quickly looked at my direction. She squinted her eyes and a second later, her browns eyes were huge and she covered her mouth because of shock. Yup, she was definitely shocked to see me here. I can say the same.

I waved and motioned for her to sit with me. _Her date be damned for all I care. _She waved at me hesitantly but walked towards me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hello." I greeted her with a smile.

"Um...I don't really know what to say. Gosh, this is crazy." She said while blushing, she didn't took the seat I offered her and now she looked like she wants to be swallowed by the floor.

"You meeting someone?"

"Um..."

* * *

_Hi guys! I missed you! It's been what, a month? But, thanks to my ever wonderful friend Lai (JSL) who gave me enough ideas to power a tank! Thanks babe! _

_ So, if you guys still remember, I mentioned at the end of Chapter Three [Carts] that Edward lives in an Apartment. But, after searching through apartments in Scottsdale, I found a house that would be perfect for Edward. {And also for Alice and Esme to design and decorate!} If you want to check it out, link on my profile. And if you're curious why I'm saying .. er.. typing this is because I want to make this a little bit realistic. Moving on, next chapter is already done and will post it p__robably sooner than later if my schedule allows it. And yes, I actually just quoted Edward. *wink* _

_I know that how I ended this chapter is sooo stupid. But to be honest, I really don't know what to type next. I can't explain it in EPOV, probably in BPOV. You'll see on Chapter 17! _

W_hat do you guys think? Hit up the review button as many times as you like!_

_Take care always!_

_-Isabella Jaymes_


	18. Hottie and Beauty

Okay, this chapter would be short and I can assure you that this is something I haven't done before. This is really weird (well, weird for me) but this is the only way to get this chapter through. This...It...The... Ugh! It's frustrating how I can't make a proper sentence right now. Just read and see you below. * wink *

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Hottie and Beauty (with special participation of Gucci!)**

**Kassandra's POV**

* * *

_-(If you're asking who Kassandra is, she's just a customer at Centro. I told you, this is weird.) Read on, darling. =)_

* * *

I've been waiting for Alex for nearly twenty minutes now and my patience is wearing thin. He better have some good excuse for being late or God help me I would kill him.

The only thing that kept me sane for twenty minutes is people watching. I love it. I _live_ for it. It's just amazing and funny.

I sent another text to Alex about how I would set his favorite shirt on fire if he wouldn't be here in the next five minutes.

_Five minutes Alex, or else I would set your shirt on fire. With you still wearing it. How about that, sucker? I'm counting._

I called my waiter and he arrived almost instantly. He flashed me his smile. I'm not entirely sure but I think that was supposed to be _seductive_.

Are all waiters in this place a flirt? Just earlier, this hot guy sitting next to my table was given the same attention by this waitress who had a fake hair and a fake attitude.

This hot guy (let's call him 'Hottie' was waiting for someone. He can't be alone, it's would just be totally wrong. Someone as handsome as that can't be alone.

Then something caught my eye, a brunette entered and yes, she's good looking, but that is not what caught my attention. It was her ...bag. I've been eyeing that for a long time at Gucci but just didn't have the money to buy it. It was expensive as hell! It was actually worth a months rent.

I was still looking at her bag when I noticed a change in her face. She looked shell-shocked. I followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at Hottie and Hottie was looking at beautiful lady with a beautiful bag. He was smirking and I'm sure, if I didn't love Alex, I would throw my glass at the girl head on and flirt with Hottie. I'm sure I'd be better than that waitress.

Hottie motioned for beautiful lady to sit with him and when she walked past me, I noticed we were using the same perfume. If only we have the same bag. Sigh.

"Hey," I heard Beauty said to Hottie.

"Hello." Hottie's voice is to _die_ for.

"Um...I don't really know what to say. Gosh, this is crazy." Crazy how?

"You meeting someone?" Hottie aked Beauty. Hehe, I love this names.

"Yes, Edward. I am." She finally answered and sighed.

Damn, they knew each other! And they're not together because?

"Oh, me too. Would you mind keeping me company for a while? I'm meeting someone and I'm a bit early." Hottie, er, _Edward _asked Beauty.

"Um... Sure." Beauty then sat in front of him and I can already fear her _dread_? I'm not sure but there is certainly tension in there.

"So Bella." Oh, that's her name.

"Edward. Please, I'm so embarrassed right now." Beauty said while covering her face with her hands. Hottie just laughed at her.

Curiosity. That's what I was feeling at the moment. Embarrassed? I didn't see her do anything wrong to cause embarrassment. Sigh. Curiosity killed the cat, Kassandra.

Who cares about that cat anyway?

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm just curious, that's all." Score! Hottie and I think alike!

"Well, I only cancelled on you because something did came up. You see, my friend just wouldn't take no for an answer and when I said 'Yes' to you, a minute later, she asked me to do something for her and well. Tsk."

That clears that up for about ten percent. So Beauty cancelled on Hottie? On a date? Yeah, that would be awkward. Bailing on someone and then bumping with him on this bar out of hundreds in Scottsdale.

"It's okay. I understand. At least we had a mini date." They both laughed and they continued talking for about five minutes or so. Speaking about five minutes. It's already ten minutes since I sent that text and no vision of Alex. Is he trying to test my patience?

_Alexander, ur time is up. I don't care where u are right now. Can't you at least send me a message about ur location? Are you even still alive? If you are, you better start digging your own grave. _

"Damn it, I'm gonna kill Alice for forcing me on this." I heard Hottie said to no one in particular. At the mention of _Alice_, Beauty stared at Hottie like he had grown a bajillion heads.

"Oh my god, you better be kidding me! You're Alice's brother aren't you?!" Bella yelled to Hottie. Some of the human beings looked at her but she didn't seem to notice.

"Goddamn! You're Alice's friend? Aw, hell!" Hottie exclaimed with the same expression.

Awww man! She bailed on him just to go on a date with him?! That's sweet serendipity.

I've long lost the feeling of tension around them but now, they radiated with happiness and love. I'm not sure if they can feel the latter but I certainly can.

"This is so crazy. Alice didn't even tell me your name!" Bella no, _Beauty _said to Hottie looking bewildered.

"I know. She said it would be more fun to do it this way."

"If only she knew." Beauty muttered and they both chuckled.

Now, this night can't end without me having my happy ending. I have to do something about Alex. That damn motherfucker. I stood up, paid my drinks and with one last look at my Hottie and Beauty and don't forget Gucci! I left Centro and made my way to the lot.

* * *

_AN: Hey, I don't know what happened to me but my original plan was to make this a BPOV chapter but I just can't write anything. I can't find Bella in my mind at all. So, I think it's refreshing to use other people's mind. I really like Kassandra. FYI, if ever your really curious, I'm making this original story wherein the characters are – wait for it – Kassandra and Alexander! I know, shocker. SO, what do you guys think? For me, I think it's time for me to sleep. It's already 12:40 AM and I desperately need to sleep. I still have my classes tomorrow so I'm doing this out of love. Can you also show your love to me (If ever you do) by reviewing? It makes this midnight writing worth it._

_Take care guys, I love you. Every single one of you. Good night... morning... mornight. That's the word!_

_PS- If ever you want to know what happened to Kassy and Alex, tell me about it!_

_Teehee!_

_Stay safe. _

_-Isabella Jaymes_


End file.
